


The Look

by TardisMagic



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisMagic/pseuds/TardisMagic
Summary: Jack and Ianto . . . well more Gareth David Lloyd and John Barrowman. The drawing was done from an image during filming of the season I refuse to acknowledge, CoE





	




End file.
